Such a system is known per se from practice. A known system is, for instance, arranged to provide airplanes with electricity during stopovers at airports.
It is typically desired that, after landing, airplanes are ready to take off again as soon as possible. Therefore, the period during which the airplane stands still at a respective gate of the airport needs to be as short as possible.
Airplanes standing still during a stopover, whose main engines have been switched off, are to be provided with electricity to feed several electricity-consuming parts. Typically, to this end, each airplane is provided, in the tail, with an auxiliary generator with respective auxiliary turbine, which burns fuel (for instance kerosene). It has been found that the greater part of airplane-related CO2 emission of an airport is caused by these airplane auxiliary generator/turbine systems. The auxiliary generators and turbines need to have a compact and lightweight design for use in airplanes, and are very inefficient (with efficiencies of maximally 15%).
When an airplane needs to stand still relatively long, usually an external diesel generator is connected to the airplane. Such external diesel generators are rather sizeable, inefficient (with a maximum efficiency of 20%), little user-friendly, make a lot of noise and are, moreover, particularly environmentally harmful.
WO2007/061622 describes an airplane support system with a mobile cart, arranged to convert a 3-phase 460 VAC (i.e. low voltage). The cart is provided with a diesel generator to generate the low voltage, and may alternatively be supplied with low voltage via a power cable.
WO01/97360 discloses a battery charging system. FIG. 1 of this document merely shows a circuit breaker CB1 and vehicle chargers provided with their own circuit breakers CB2, CB3. The present invention contemplates obviating above-mentioned drawbacks of known systems. In particular, the invention contemplates an entirely new electricity distribution system, with which electricity can be provided to end users, for instance transport means, in a particularly efficient and environmentally friendly manner.